


Florilegio

by Alendarkstar



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Colección de one shots ichihime
Relationships: Ichigo Kurosaki/ Orihime Inoue, Renji Abarai/Rukia Kuchiki
Kudos: 4





	1. Delantal

Florilegio

Sumary: Ichigo no esperó que cuando regresara a casa se encontrara con Orihime vistiendo únicamente un delantal.  
Advertencia: Lemon, PWP.

Delantal

La mirada de Ichigo se posó sobre Orihime. Pudo notar sus mejillas sonrojadas y el delantal que usaba. Este se ajustaba a su cuerpo dejando ver su esbelta figura. No necesitaba ser especialmente observador para notar que no llevaba nada debajo, pero eso no evitó que por varios minutos no pudiera apartar la mirada de ella.  
—¿Qué es lo que desea? ¿La cena o a mí?  
Si bien era cierto que Ichigo había llegado a su casa con la idea de comer algo y de tomar un baño, esos pensamientos habían desaparecido en el momento en que vio a su esposa. Todo en ella le resultaba demasiado hermoso y apetecible, mucho más que lo que había planeado en un principio.  
Ichigo se acercó a ella, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su esposa y le murmuró muy cerca de su oído.  
—Te quiero a ti, siempre te elegiré a ti.  
Orihime colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros y lo besó. Fue un beso lento donde el amor era el sentimiento dominante. Ichigo colocó sus manos sobre la cintura de su esposa y la acercó a él con mucho cuidado, quería sentirla muy cerca de él y confirmar que no se trataba de un sueño.  
El beso terminó y Orihime lo guío hasta la habitación que ambos compartían. Pese a que la iluminación era mínima, apenas unas velas, Ichigo pudo notar los pétalos de rosa sobre la cama. También percibió un sutil aroma a vainilla y a calabaza. Combinación que podía parecer muy extraña, pero que a él le recordaba a Orihime.  
Vio a su esposa llevar sus manos hasta su cuello y deshacer el nudo que sostenía su delantal. Cuando este cayó al suelo supo que no se había equivocado al asumir que no llevaba ninguna prenda. La vio acostarse en la cama y cerrar sus ojos.  
Por unos instantes se limitó a observarla. Quería conservar esa imagen en su memoria por toda la eternidad. Colocó sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza y besó su rostro con adoración. Escuchó a Orihime suspirar debajo de él y eso provocó una cálida sensación en su interior.  
El camino de sus besos comenzó a descender. Quería recorrer todo el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba y probar su piel una vez más. No importaba cuantas veces hubieran hecho el amor, para ambos cada vez que lo hacían era una experiencia única y nueva. Si bien habían pasado muchos años antes de que él fuera consciente de lo mucho que la necesitaba en su vida, Ichigo estaba seguro de que no podría ni quería vivir sin ella.  
Su entrepierna le dolía. Podía sentir las ansías por volverse uno solo con ella, pero también el deseo de tomarse las cosas con calma. Quería alargar ese momento al máximo y amar a su esposa de todas las maneras posibles.  
Se separó unos instantes de Orihime solo para poder contemplarla. Mientras que lo hacía retiró sus ropas. Una vez que no vestía ninguna prenda, volvió a apoyarse sobre ella y besar esos labios que nunca se cansaría de probar. En esa ocasión fue un beso hambriento, uno que Orihime respondió con la misma intensidad.  
Las piernas de su esposa rodearon su cintura en un intento por acercar más su cuerpo al suyo. El sentir la humedad en la mujer que amaban hicieron que el deseo que aumentara creciera considerablemente, algo que tan solo unos segundos antes no había creído posible.  
Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Orihime utilizó sus piernas para cambiar la posición en la que se encontraban, siendo ella esa vez quien se encontraba encima de él. No era algo que le molestara, al contrario, disfrutaba de esos momentos en los que ella tomaba la iniciativa y se olvidaba de todas las inhibiciones.  
Los movimientos de su cadera lo hicieron enloquecer. El roce de sus miembros le resultaba tan exquisito que no podía pensar en nada más que las sensaciones que ella le provocaba o en lo hermoso que le resultaba su rostro sonrojado y su cuerpo únicamente cubierto por una capa de sudor.  
Sin previo aviso, Orihime tomó el miembro de Ichigo y lo introdujo en su interior. La forma en que se movía le hicieron pensar a Ichigo que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que tuviera un orgasmo. Era tanto el placer que ambos sentían que ninguno consideró el hecho de que no estaban usando preservativos o la posibilidad de separarse antes de que Ichigo eyaculara. Ninguno podía pensar, solo dejar que fueran sus cuerpos los que se comunicaran y sus gemidos las palabras que utilizaban.


	2. No lo pienses dos veces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo le ha pedido a Orihime un tiempo para él y ella solo tiene algo que pedirle, que no lo piense dos veces. No quiere burlarse, pero en el fondo le parece absurdo que crea que exista una posibilidad de ser rechazado.

No lo pienses dos veces

Sumary: Ichigo le ha pedido a Orihime un tiempo para él y ella solo tiene algo que pedirle, que no lo piense dos veces. No quiere burlarse, pero en el fondo le parece absurdo que crea que exista una posibilidad de ser rechazado.  
La mirada de Orihime se posó sobre Ichigo. Sabía que quería decirle algo, él le había pedido que le guardara algo de tiempo después de la boda de Rukia y dudaba que lo hubiera hecho si no tuviera algo importante que decirle. También sabía que estaba nervioso, su lenguaje corporal lo delataba.  
Comió un poco de su helado, preguntándose qué podría hacer para ayudarlo. Se dijo que sería mucho más fácil hacerlo si supiera que era lo que quería decirle.  
—Gracias por invitarme —le dijo Orihime en un intento por entablar conversación.  
—Gracias a ti por aceptar —respondió Ichigo, no estaba sonrojado, pero su tono de voz indicaba que se encontraba en un debate interno.  
—¿Cómo te ha ido? —le preguntó Orihime pese a conocer la respuesta.  
Ellos solían reunirse en muchas ocasiones para hablar y ambos habían charlado sobre sus vidas y los planes que tenían para el futuro.  
—Orihime, yo…  
Ichigo calló de pronto y Orihime tuvo la sospecha de lo que le diría. Rukia y Tatsuki le habían dicho que el shinigami sustituto había desarrollado sentimientos por ella y cada vez estaba más segura de que así era. Una parte de ella temía que fuera su corazón enamorado el que le hiciera ver cosas donde no las había.  
—¿Hay alguien en tu corazón? —le preguntó Ichigo.  
Orihime solo pudo pensar en él. Desde la primera vez que lo vio supo que él sería importante en su vida, pero no fue hasta tiempo después que se dio cuenta que lo amaba y que no era solo un enamoramiento infantil. Llegó a experimentar el amargo sabor de los celos y el deseo de poder apoyarlo sin importar si era o no correspondida.  
—Sí —respondió e inmediatamente se sintió culpable al ver la expresión en el rostro de Ichigo por lo que agregó —. Contigo todo es perfecto, pero si todavía tienes dudas, solo puedo decirte que no lo pienses dos veces.  
A Orihime casi le parecía gracioso que Ichigo no pudiera ver todo el amor que sentía por él, en especial porque había ocasiones en las que sentía que este no le cabía en el cuerpo. Muchos habían notado esos sentimientos, incluyendo a enemigos de Ichigo que trataron de usarlos para hacer enojar al shinigami sustituto y eso le hacía pensar que era muy obvio.  
Notó como la expresión en el rostro de Ichigo cambió y tuvo la sospecha de que había entendido su mensaje. De corazón deseaba que así fuera. Se dijo que, si no era así, no esperaría a San Valentín para ser ella quien se declarara, incluso si eso no era correcto.  
—Orihime —le dijo Ichigo después de una pausa que le resultó eterna —, te amo ¿aceptarías mis sentimientos?  
—Te quiero para toda la vida. Bésame una vez, bésame dos veces, bésame tres veces, bésame mucho.  
Pese a lo impulsivo de sus palabras, Orihime no se arrepentía por haberlas dicho y tampoco le importaba lo que las demás personas en la cafetería pudieran pensar de ella. Cuando Ichigo la besó, sintió que el mundo a su alrededor se desvanecía hasta no quedar nada más que ella e Ichigo.


	3. Heridas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumary: No importaba lo graves que fuera sus heridas, Ichigo sabía que podía contar con Orihime.

Heridas

La mirada de Ichigo se posó sobre los hollows. Eran muchos, pero no le preocupaban. No era la primera vez que debía lidiar con esa cantidad de objetivos y ciertamente tenía experiencia tratando con enemigos más poderosos por lo que estaba seguro de que solo necesitaba de unos cuantos minutos para volver a su vida cotidiana y tener que lidiar con los mismos problemas que lidiaban otros humanos.  
Buscó un lugar seguro donde dejar su cuerpo y se lanzó al ataque. Con su zanpakuto cortó a todos los hollows a su paso. La velocidad de Ichigo era mucho mayor a la de los hollows por lo que era muy poco lo que podían hacer para defenderse o devolverle el ataque.  
Ichigo se detuvo de pronto al sentir un fuerte golpe en la espalda que lo había dejado momentáneamente sin aliento. Un hollow había aprovechado que estaba luchando contra otros tres para atacarlo. Un simple vistazo le bastó a Ichigo para saber que ese hollow estaba iniciando su proceso de transformación. Estaba seguro de que le faltaba mucho para ser un arrancar, pero también de que era más fuerte que el hollow promedio.  
Pudo derrotarlo con relativa facilidad. Ese hollow esquivó muchos de sus ataques por lo que tuvo que prestar mayor atención a sus movimientos, todo ello sin dejar de prestar atención a los otros hollows, los cuales por alguna razón que desconocía y en la que no quería indagar, no dejaban de aparecer.  
Nuevamente fue golpeado por el enemigo. En esa ocasión el hollow lo golpeó con una de sus garras en la zona del abdomen, rompiendo sus ropas y su piel en el proceso. Para Ichigo lidiar con el dolor y el cansancio era difícil, tanto que comenzaba a tener problemas para pelear. La velocidad con la que se movía era prueba de ello.  
No fue hasta que apareció un Menos Grande que supo que estaba en problemas. Lo derrotó fácilmente usando su bankai, pero el costo de energía fue tan grande que solo pudo continuar por algunos minutos, deshaciéndose de la mayor cantidad posible de hollows.  
Estaba por caer cuando vio un escudo naranja aparecer frente a él. No tardó en saber quien había acudido en su ayuda. Podía sentir un reiatsu demasiado conocido e inconfundible para él. Vio a los Shun Shun Rikka rodearlo y lentamente sus heridas comenzaron a sanarse.  
—Lamento el retraso —le dijo Orihime. Ichigo pudo percibir en su rostro una seriedad que era poco usual en ella y que reservaba únicamente para situaciones de peligro.  
—Llegaste a tiempo.  
Orihime se encargó de unos cuantos hollows antes de que Ichigo estuviera recuperado y pudiera unirse a la batalla. La cantidad de hollows comenzaba a disminuir por lo que el shinigami sustituto estaba seguro de que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que esa batalla terminara.  
La batalla terminó cuando ambos encontraron una carnada para hollows oculta en un poste. Ichigo se encargó de destruirla para asegurarse de que no continuaran llegando más hollows. Si bien esta lucía abandonada, ninguno descartó la posibilidad de que alguien la hubiera colocado allí a propósito por lo que decidieron ir a la tienda de Urahara e investigar.


	4. Espalda contra espalda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo y Orihime eran un equipo y se apoyaban mutuamente en las batallas.

Espalda contra espalda

Orihime se encontraba apoyada sobre la espalda de Ichigo, pero no en busca de protección. Su escudo se encontraba activo, protegiendo a su esposo de los ataques que este no podía ver. Un arrancar la atacó, ella no tuvo que hacer nada. El escudo que usaba devolvió el golpe con igual o más fuerza de la que el enemigo había empleado.  
Su escudo ni siquiera tembló, pero el arrancar que la atacó perdió uno de sus brazos. Necesitó de varios minutos para recuperarse y aún así podía notarse que sus ataques habían perdido potencia.  
Ichigo se encontraba con la espalda apoyada sobre Orihime. Sabía que ambos estaban rodeados, pero no le preocupaba. Confiaba en que su espada cortara al enemigo y que Orihime cubriera los ángulos que él no podía ver. Un arrancar, uno diferente al que había atacado a su esposa, intentó asesinarlo. Ichigo bloqueó su ataque con suma facilidad y respondió con otro ataque.  
Los ataques de arrancares eran poco usuales, incluso en Karakura. Los tiempos de paz había hecho que bajaran la guardia e Ichigo se reclamó mentalmente por ello. Ambos arrancar habían atacado a su esposa e Ichigo se dijo que nunca se hubiera perdonado si ella hubiera salido lastimada, especialmente si era por su culpa.   
Ichigo volvió a atacar, en esa ocasión su ataque fue más certero. Un corte limpio y el arrancar fue exorcizado. Se volteó para ver cómo estaba su esposa, viéndola ejecutar una de sus técnicas de ataque y derrotar definitivamente al enemigo. La sonrisa en su rostro se borró en el momento en que la vio desmayarse.   
Lo primero que hizo fue buscar heridas en su cuerpo, no había ninguna. La cargó con mucho cuidado y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la clínica de su padre. Gritó desesperadamente por ayuda y le suplicó a su padre por la vida de Orihime en cuanto la vio.  
Tiempo después Ichigo solo recordaría el terror que experimentó al creer que Orihime moriría y la felicidad al saber de su estado. Ni siquiera sabría cómo llegó a la clínica o cuando fue que Ururu se encargó de su cuerpo.  
La espera le resultó eterna y el sentimiento de impotencia sofocante. Quería estar al lado de Orihime, pero su padre insistía en que necesitaba espacio para saber qué era lo que le pasaba. Lo último que esperó fue recibir un golpe de Isshin poco después de que abriera la puerta.  
—¡Eres un desconsiderado! —le gritó antes de dirigirse al retrato de Masaki —. ¿Puedes creerlo? Nuestro hijo haciendo que su esposa embarazada participe en una batalla —Isshin comenzó a llorar de una manera que a Ichigo le pareció exagerada.  
Estaba por reclamarle por la patada cuando fue consciente de lo que dijo. "Esposa embarazada", esa palabra no dejaba de hacer eco en su mente. Corrió hasta el cuarto de Orihime, incapaz de pensar en algo que no fuera verla. Sus sentimientos eran confusos, alegría, preocupación, temor, amor, felicidad, pero sobre todo deseos de ver a su esposa.


	5. Psicofonia de amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quisiera vivir cinco vidas diferentes, pero en todas me gustaría conocerlo.

Era una fría noche de invierno. Ichigo se encontraba recorriendo las calles como acostumbraba a hacer, sin embargo había algo diferente en esa ocasión. Él no estaba solo, aunque si alguien lo viera pensaría lo contrario. Ichigo estaba acompañado de una mujer de cabellos naranja, de una tonalidad más intenso que los suyos.  
Se habían "conocido" tiempo atrás, durante la primer nevada del año. Orihime estaba flotando cerca de su ventana. Ichigo no estaba seguro si ella había ido a despedirse de él o si solo estaba jugando y el encuentro entre ambos fuera solo una casualidad, tampoco le importaba. Orihime había sido una compañera de clases mientras vivía, una joven que había tenido una muerte lamentable recientemente y a quien quería ayudar, aunque no supiera por qué deseaba hacerlo.  
En ese entonces Orihime solo era una conocida, pero había algo en ella que le hizo sentir una empatía mayor a la que sentía por otras almas. En ese momento quiso ayudarla a cruzar, ahora no estaba del todo seguro, quería a Orihime, quería que fuera feliz, pero también quería que se quedara a su lado.  
La mirada de Ichigo se posó sobre Orihime. No sabía si ella podía sentir los copos de nieve, pero el brillo en su mirada hacía que Ichigo tuviera sus dudas. Ella sonreía con la inocencia propia de una niña e Ichigo la observaba a ella, sintiendo algo que nunca antes había experimentado.   
—Gracias —le dijo Orihime e Ichigo tuvo miedo —, he soñado ver la nieve por mucho tiempo, pero...  
Orihime calló e Ichigo decidió que lo más prudente era no presionarla. Ella tenía esa mirada triste, la misma que había visto cuando su padre le había dicho que Sora no había sobrevivido.  
—¿Es esto lo que te ata a este mundo?   
Orihime negó y su rostro recuperó su sonrisa además de adquirir un leve rubor.  
—Quería hablarte. Pensé que sería lindo si pudiéramos conocernos mejor y ya sabes... ser amigos.  
Ichigo había conocido a Orihime en una fría tarde de invierno, durante una Nevada y la había perdido durante una fría tarde de diciembre.


End file.
